


A drunken Mess

by CarryOnPhan



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Post-Book: Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnPhan/pseuds/CarryOnPhan
Summary: Baz persuades Simon to go to a club with him, they both drink a bit too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this lil fluff filled one shot.

Simon's pov

"Come on, it'll be fun" he says dragging me into the line outside the night club, Baz is insisting that we go clubbing as I have never been before. 

After waiting half an hour and then having our ID checked we make our way into the club. It's hot and stuffy with lights sweeping back and forth across the dance floor, which is already populated with hundreds of people trying to dance. The music is pumping and people are already a little drunk, I mean come on guys it's only 10pm. 

Baz takes hold of my hand and he pulls me towards the bar. He orders some kind of alcoholic drink I have never heard of. The bar tender mixes up 2 drinks which surprises me, "Baz I don't want one" I say. "Come on snow, you're no fun, just try it" he says. I sigh and watch Baz slide the money across the bar top and take our drinks. I have no idea what it is, I assume it's some sort of cocktail, I take a sip and then screw up my face in disgust. I can feel the burning feeling in the back of my throat as it slithers it's way down through my body. Baz just laughs and pulls me in and kisses me hard on the lips, I can taste the alcohol on his lips as I kiss back as passionately as his kisses me. 

We stand in a comfortable silence observing the crowd as we drink our beverages, a girl looks and winks at me, probably just as a joke but I feel Baz's arm slither round my side. He gets so easily jealous and possessive of me, it's actually kind of cute. 

"That drink wasn't too bad after all" I say swallowing the last of my cocktail "I'll get you another drink later" he says before pulling me into the crowd where everyone is dancing, well more moving against one another it time to the music. Baz joins in with everyone else and I imitate him. I get the hang of it after a short while and actually start to properly enjoy the night.

A few hours later... 

We stumble down the street hanging on to each other for dear life. We'd both got a bit too carried away with the drinking and I don't even want to think about the hangover waiting for me eagerly tomorrow. 

When we eventually reach mine and Penny's flat I take out the key and try to unlock the door only to continually miss the key hole until Baz is uncontrollably giggling. I join him in giggling until we are both on floor in front of my flat trying to remember what we are laughing about. Some how after we had managed to compose ourselves I managed to open the door and we entered trying our hardest not to wake Penny. We don't even make it to my bedroom and instead we just collapse on to the living room sofa. Baz has to clutch me to his chest just to keep me from falling off the couch. He presses his lips softly to mine before whispering in my ear "I told you going to clubs was fun". I want to reply with something witty but I'm way too drunk and way too tired, so instead I just kiss him sloppily and softly.

I've never had a hangover before, so when I awake to a pounding headache it is not a pleasant surprise. I try to ignore the pain in my head and focus on burying my head in Baz's chest, but nothing can stop me thinking about the pain. I groan, which wakes Baz who is an awfully light sleeper. "What's wrong?" He asks wearily, "my head hurts" I whine. "Come on let's get some paracetamol" he says and I role over to get up, only forgetting we are on a sofa and not my bed, so I fall onto the floor with a loud thud. It hurts even more because I land on my wings. Baz lets out a small chuckle and I glare at him but he redeems himself by helping me up. 

After we take paracetamol and eat some breakfast we both make our way back to the sofa to watch some TV. We settle down and watch reruns of The Apprentice, Baz is really obsessed with it . I lay down on the sofa and lay my head on Baz's lap, I feel his hands playing with my hair before I fall asleep.


End file.
